HIJACK! EN
by MysteryPT
Summary: It's just a normal flight... Right? Wait, Is it? - Rated T since I dunno what to rate it with. Tell me if I made any mistake in the Genre and/or rating. Please read and review! ... Sorry if it's not funny! Oh, pic's not mine.


**MysteryPT: Yello me dearest friends! How are youu? *makes puppy eyes* I know I am supposed to write the continuation of other fics or even at least study for the national exam... But this suddenly came up in my mind after merging 'You Robbed The Wrong Person' by turtle-chi and that missing airplane... You know? The Malaysia Air if I'm not wrong...**

**Akashi: Ignore that stupid girl's babbles. She's so annoying. I want to know what will happen with me at Seirin.**

**Kise: Well Akashicchi if you want to know stay tuned at Double Miracle... Not here!**

**Aomine: Anyway MysteryPT will translate this story to Bahasa Indonesia so Indonesian readers be prepared.**

**Midorima: On to the warnings and stuff. **

**Momoi: Teiko times, this event is on an airplane... *reads the script once more* Wait is this even true? I'm not going to be with you guys, facing horrible danger? Oh, and plus MysteryPT will explain some things in the middle of the story. Please bear with it.**

**Kuroko: Possibly OOC, please beware. Oh, and please tell if there's any warning that's wrong or needs to be added.**

**Murasakibara: MysteryPT-chin does not own Kuroko no Basuke. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-chin. You have maiubo?**

* * *

"Oh yeah! I can't believe that we're going to America to compete! HAHAHAHAHA!" a bluenet with tanned skin laughed so loud that people started glaring at him and his group. It wasn't a big group, but they're famous.

Teiko Junior High Basketball Club. The club most famous with its motto of 'Ever-Victorious', plus the members were the infamous so-called 'Generation of Miracles' with rainbow colored hair. In the group there were Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Nijimura Shuuzou. With all those six people there was Head Coach Shirogane. But wait. Where's our favorite Phantom Sixth Man? No worries, he was also there with them, though he was a little invisible, like usual.

"Akashi-kun, how are we able to enter this famous tournament?" Kuroko inquired his captain, who was busy reading some papers.

"Well... It all started when a week ago...

* * *

"Akashi, please come to my office." Coach Shirogane commanded. Akashi nodded, grabbed his bag and walked through the hallway. He wondered what did the Head Coach want from him, though no one could see it through his poker face.

"What is it, coach?" Akashi asked. Coach Shirogane took a thick folder on his desk and gave it to the redhead. "We are invited to join this tournament. From what I heard it's because the people there saw us playing and said that we are capable enough. I want you to take a look at this, and choose the other six people to join this event. Make sure you will show them that we are not just 'capable'." the old coach answered.

It turned out to be an event about as famous as NBA. In fact, it's known all around the world. It was the famous International Basketball Championship, or in short, IBC. Teiko Junior High were to join the 'Students' rank.

_**(International Basketball Championship is just one event I made up... Dunno if it really exists though...)**_

Akashi already knew who would join. It was quite obvious, actually. That's why he had his phone already there with him. He's going to inform the others.

* * *

"... Well, that's about it." Akashi ended his flashback.

"I see. Ah... And, Akashi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Our plane is boarding, and the others left us."

"... How dare they..."

"Akashi-kun, wouldn't it be better if we just board the plane first?"

"Alright."

* * *

Kuroko only looked empty as he heard Akashi's famous cruel statement (Tomorrow I want you to quadruple your training.) that was shot towards his fellow rainbow-haired players. Even so, inside his deep heart he pitied them, thinking how dead would they be after facing that training... Not that it never happened before.

Seating had been organized by no other than Akashi himself. In that large plane, no matter how separated they were, that freaking captain of theirs would always manage to find a way to gather them all up again together. In the end, they would sit in a row together.

The plane was really large and each row had 8 seats, separated by two aisles. So it was, from the left, two seats occupied by Coach Shirogane and Nijimura. Then it was an aisle. In the middle there were four seats, occupied by Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima respectively. An aisle seperated the remaining two seats occupied by Akashi and Kuroko. It seemed to be a nice flight. Probably filled with fights, but things would be fine, right?

**_But the title said otherwise._**

* * *

**MysteryPT: Finally the prologue is done! ... Hehe... See you soon! Tell me if it's good or bad... In a review! Bye!**


End file.
